


what i want

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff!, inspired by crecord seriwoo again, they’re so alive wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: woobin is in a video call with allen and jungmo but serim keeps pestering him
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	what i want

**Author's Note:**

> hi so seriwoo

Woobin released a content sigh as he sat on his computer chair. He was preparing for a video call with Allen and Jungmo. They were gonna discuss about their upcoming band practice for the school’s annual Battle of the Bands. They could’ve done it in person but knowing each other, they settled for this instead. 

He leaned back on his chair as he waited for the other two to join the call. A few rings later, Jungmo’s face popped up the screen followed by Allen’s. With all three present, they start the discussion.

“So which song is it?” Jungmo started. From what Woobin saw, he was tuning his guitar. Allen hummed. 

“I guess we can do either Day 6 or—,” 

“BTS! Let’s do BTS.” Jungmo cut him off which earned him a small diss from Woobin saying how his mind was just full of BTS. 

“Shut up! They have lots of good songs! It’s not my fault all you guys know is Boy with Luv, like, hello? Spring Day exists!” Jungmo defended himself, his arms flailing in the air. Woobin thought he resembled that inflateable balloon their school always had during the competition. 

“Spring Day. I think that’s a good idea.” Allen agreed and Woobin was just vibing with their suggestions. He didn’t mind singing anything. His vocal range and tone was quite capable of any song. 

“Then it’s Spring Day.” Woobin said. 

The three continued chatting and at some point, Serim, Woobin’s roommate _and_ boyfriend got home from his extra classes. 

He greeted Woobin with a small kiss to which the two other males from the screen pretended to gag to. Serim finally acknowledged their presence and waved hello. 

“Hey Allen, Jungmo! Any song recommendations for today?” Serim tried starting a conversation but Woobin shooed him away saying they still had to do some work. Serim made a face towards him and moved away from the screen. 

Seemingly bored, Serim plopped himself onto their bed and sighed; his whole body spread on top of the mattress. He was bored. He wanted to talk to Woobin and his friends too but Woobin didn’t want him. Serim pouted at the thought. 

“Binnie,” Serim attempted to call out but all Woobin gave him was a finger telling him to keep quiet. A few moments later, “Change your clothes, get off your uniform you lazy ass.” Woobin said. 

Serim huffed. He wanted to be in the conversation too. Quietly, he quickly changed and sneaked up behind Woobin. Serim’s concept of changing is taking off his shoes and socks as he leaves his tie to dangle loosely around his neck. 

Don’t get him wrong, he knew what Woobin meant but of course, being the attention deprived boyfriend he was, he wanted Woobin to look at him first one more time. 

He trutted to Woobin’s back. Not long after, Woobin felt someone burying their face to his neck, their bleached locks tickling the side of his face. _My God, this hyung._

“Hyung, get off me right now. I’m having a call.” He whispered sternly to Serim but the older refused to budge. Woobin sighed. 

To Allen and Jungmo, “Hold on for a minute.” Before he turned off his camera. 

“Hey, it’s cool. We’re finished anyways. Let’s end it for today, yeah? See you guys on Friday. Bye Woob, Serim you too.” Woobin heard Allen’s voice with a click accompanying after. Jungmo then echoed his last sentence before ending the call too. 

Woobin sighed for the nth time that day. Serim was still latched onto him. He petted Serim’s hair. 

“I’m here now, what’s wrong?” Woobin’s tone was as sweet as candy and as smooth as silk. Oh how Serim loved hearing his man talk near his ear all day. 

“Nothing, I just missed you.” Serim confessed, his words muffled. He felt a tap on his crown and that was his signal to finally raise his head. 

“I missed you, too.” Woobin kissed him. 

Serim laughed when Woobin almost refused to break the kiss. He heard the younger groan as he stood up from his chair. 

“Look at you, you always do this when you want attention.” Woobin teased Serim as he took off the tie off of him and threw it at the hamper hastily. He walked towards their shared closet and picked out some house clothes for the older.

“Sorry for ruining your call.” If Serim was guilty about it, Woobin couldn’t sense it. Serim was always mischievous like this everytime he felt the need to play with Woobin.

“It’s okay. I understand.” The younger smiled and handed Serim his clothes. Woobin could never get angry at the older, no matter how hard he tried to, he just couldn’t. 

Serim started to change, shamelessly infront of Woobin, might add. But then again that was a normal thing for the two. Woobin laughed and pushed him on the bed after he finished putting on his shirt. 

Serim was suddenly pinned down by Woobin. He smiled at the younger and gave him a small peck. Woobin cooed and caged him in a tight hug. This was what he always did when he couldn’t handle the older’s cuteness. 

“Woobin, you’re strangling me.” Serim whined but he was actually the one who wouldn’t let go of the latter in any way. 

“I don’t care; I‘m giving you the attention you want.” Woobin smiled at Serim and gave him little pepper kisses all over his face. Serim giggled. 

He always loved it when Woobin spoiled him with this much affection. It made him feel like the happiest person in the entire universe. 

Woobin got off Serim and lied beside him. He held Serim’s hands, played with his knuckles like he usually does. 

“So, do you know what you want now?” Woobin asked. The reason why Serim was having extra classes was because he wasn’t sure of what course he was supposed to take. Recently he decided to drop out of the first semester of Pharmacy saying it just wasn’t for him. The year before that, he was a Criminology student; it wasn’t to his liking too.

Serim was glad that Woobin supported his decisions no matter how idiotic or weird they were. At some point, he got scared of the thought of Woobin getting tired because of how messy his life was but those thoughts immediately go down the drain everytime Woobin assured him.

“Yes, I do.” He turned his head to look at Woobin. The younger smiled, happy for him.

“Really? What is it?” 

“This.” He pointed at Woobin who was rolling his eyes at how much of a sap his boyfriend was. 

“I never get a proper answer from you; come here.” Woobin sat up and tickled Serim. The older did his best to get away from Woobin’s grasp. 

They chased each other inside the room, laughing here and there just enjoying each other’s company. 

Serim dodged Woobin but immediately regretted doing so as he got cornerned. Woobin walked closer to him, smiling. Serim waited for the worst. Once Woobin started tickling him, he would always lose his breath. 

He tucked himself in, trying to protect his sides but Woobin just stood in front of him, opening his arms wide. Serim narrowed his eyes at him which made Woobin pout. 

“Are you not going to hug me?” 

“Is this a trap?” Serim teased. Woobin shook his head no and stomped his foot acting like a kid. He was getting impatient, he really wanted the hug. 

Serim chuckled and hugged him tightly, resting his chin on Woobin’s shoulders. The two stayed in that position for a while, appreciating each other’s comforting presence. 

A while later, Serim retreated back, leaving his arms to dangle on Woobin’s shoulders. The two share a kiss. Nothing heated or anything, just one filled with love. Love that would be lasting for a long time. 

They pull apart. Serim smiled, playing with Woobin’s hair. 

“This. This is what I want. To see your face the moment I wake up and before I go to sleep. To do things like these with you, either sweet or something more.” Woobin slapped his chest with a chuckle. Serim pulled him closer.

“What I want, is to be always with you, Seo Woobin. I love you.”


End file.
